Lo que le ocurre a Annabeth
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: La sutileza no es una de las mejores virtudes de Percy. Y muchas veces Annabeth tiene que decirle claramente lo que quiere. Lemon. PJxAC


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson es propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Lemon

 **Pairing:** Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase

* * *

 **Antes de que os metáis en la lectura, os digo que esté fic es la continuación de otro llamado _Sutileza_ que podréis encontrar en mi perfil.**

* * *

—Percy. Quiero follar. Ahora.

Percy sabía que captar la sutileza de los demás no era lo suyo. Así que cuando Annabeth le soltó aquella frase y salió de la sala, él se quedó con la mente en blanco. Sin embargo, al oírla abrir la puerta de su habitación, los sentidos volvieron a él y rápidamente la siguió.

Cerrando la puerta tras de él, Percy le echó un vistazo rápido a la habitación, a pesar de que no hacía falta. Todo estaba tal y como él lo había dejado esa mañana. Su ropa sucia estaba tirada de cualquier modo sobre la silla y sobre el escritorio había una bolsa medio vacía de patatas y una lata de refresco abierta.

Annabeth estaba sentada de brazos cruzados sobre la cama sin hacer.

—Ya era hora, Jackson.

Percy se rascó la nuca.

—Tampoco es que haya tardado tanto en venir —señaló Percy.

—No me refiero a eso —replicó Annabeth—. Bueno, ¿vas a venir o tengo que empezar sola?

Percy levantó una ceja ante el claro desafío.

—Oh, ¿y como vas a hacerlo?

Annabeth sonrió.

—Así.

Entonces se quitó la camisa del campamento y la dejó caer a un lado de la cama. Percy tragó saliva ante la aparición de los senos de su novia cubiertos por un sujetador gris. Divertida ante la reacción de su novio, Annabeth levantó levemente sus caderas y deslizó sus pantalones cortos por sus piernas.

Una vez que se hubo quedado en ropa interior, Annabeth comenzó a frotarse la entrepierna, sin dejar de mirar a Percy. Éste, de forma inconsciente, dirigió su mano a la entrepierna, donde era visible un bulto. Annabeth rió.

—¿Ya estás así? Si ni siquiera hemos empezado.

Dicho eso Annabeth dirigió su mano izquierda hacia su espalda y desabrochó el sujetador que llevaba. Sus pechos se bambolearon un poco al ser expuestos.

—Joder —murmuró Percy, viendo los pezones rosados de su novia.

Inconscientemente dio un par de pasos hacia delante, pero Annabeth le detuvo con una mirada.

—Por ahora solamente vas a mirar —dijo mientras frotaba sus pechos.

Percy, con un nudo en la garganta, asintió en silencio. La rubia, sonriendo ante la reacción de su novio, levantó levemente sus caderas y retiró la última pieza de ropa. Percy observó casi a cámara lenta como las bragas de Annabeth se deslizaban por sus piernas y caían a un lado de la cama, junto al resto de la ropa.

Una vez desnuda, Annabeth extendió sus piernas y dirigió su mano derecha hacia abajo. Una vez llegada a su entrepierna, deslizó un par de dedos dentro suyo, soltando un suave gemido.

Percy, viendo como su novia empezaba a masturbarse, no pudo aguantar más. Con un rápido movimiento, desabrochó el botón de sus vaqueros y los dejó caer al suelo junto a sus calzoncillos. En cuanto a su miembro, ya erecto. salió al exterior, Percy lo tomó con su mano derecha y empezó a deslizarlo arriba y abajo. Al verlo, Annabeth no pudo ocultar una risa.

—Al final no has podido aguantar ¿eh, Sesos de Algas?

—C-Calla, Listilla. Es todo tu culpa —gimió Percy.

Así siguieron durante varios minutos, cada uno masturbándose mientras tenían la vista fija en la acción que el otro realizaba. Al final Annabeth, mordiéndose el labio para evitar gritar, llegó al orgasmo. Percy, viendo como Annabeth temblaba a causa del placer, también acabó llegando al clímax. El esperma salió disparado con fuerza, aterrizando sobre el estómago y pechos de Annabeth.

Annabeth dejó caer sus extremidades sobre la cama de Percy, mientras recuperaba el aliento. Alzó su mirada, viendo como Percy se encontraba en un estado similar al de ella. Sonriendo levemente, Annabeth se incorporó y se acercó gateando lentamente a él.

—¿Eh? —Percy miró con el ceño fruncido a Annabeth, que lo miraba con una sonrisa inocente—. Annabeth, ¿qué est...? ¡Acclach!

Antes de acabar de hablar, Percy soltó ese extraño grito. Y es que Annabeth, sin abandonar esa mirada y sonrisa inocente, se había introducido el miembro del chico en la boca y había empezado a lamerlo, limpiando el resto de semen que se había quedado allí.

Percy se quedó allí, de pie y quieto, mientras Annabeth seguía chupando su miembro como si de una piruleta se tratase. Lo único que pudo llegar a hacer es colocar sus manos sobre la cabeza de su novia y acariciar su rubio cabello.

Minutos más tarde, Annabeth se separó de Percy y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, abriendo ligeramente sus piernas.

—Bueno... ¿te vas a quedar allí como un idiota, o vas a venir aquí?

Ni corto ni perezoso, Percy se quitó la camiseta y se acercó a Annabeth. Una vez enfrente de ella, bajó su cabeza y la dirigió a la entrepierna de ella, lamiendo la entrada de su vagina.

—¡Oh! ¡Dioses, Percy! ¡Sigue! —gimió Annabeth.

De igual forma que había estado haciendo Annabeth minutos atrás, Percy siguió lamiendo aquella zona con cierto entusiasmo, mientras sus dedos jugaban con el clítoris de Annabeth. Ésta intentaba aguantar los gemidos tan buenamente como podía, pero era evidente que todo aquello era una tarea bastante difícil, ya que a veces se le escapaban algunos gemidos.

Después de algunos minutos, Percy separó su cabeza de la entrepierna de la rubia y acercó su rostro al de ella.

—¿Preparada? —le preguntó en un susurro.

Annabeth sonrió con confianza.

—Llevo preparada desde hace horas, Jackson.

—Pues entonces, allá voy.

Y dicho esto, Percy penetró a Annabeth de golpe. Ella dejó escapar un fuerte gemido y pasó sus piernas por la espalda de Percy, sujetando las caderas del chico con firmeza.

—A-Adelante. Empi-pieza a mo-moverte —gimió la hija de Atenea.

Y así lo hizo Percy. Empezando suavemente, Percy comenzó a deslizarse dentro y fuera de ella mientras Annabeth soltaba pequeños gemidos.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Sigue, Percy! ¡Dioses, esto es genial! —gemía Annabeth—. Más rápido, Sesos de algas. Más, ¡Más fuerte!

Percy siguiendo las indicaciones de Annabeth, tomó la piernas de la chica, la colocó sobre sus hombros y empezó a penetrarla con más fuerza. Los gemidos de ambos se duplicaron y empezaron a jadear levemente.

—Joder, Annabeth —se quejó Percy—. Da igual el tiempo que pase, esto sigue igual de estrecho que el primer día.

—N-No seas exagerado, Percy —gimió Annabeth—. Con las veces... que lo hemos hecho, eso es imposible.

—Si... no me molesta, uf... Sólo que esto es jodidamente genial...

Annabeth rió al oír las palabras de Percy.

—¿Jodidamente genial? Creo que eso lo usaba mi abuelo de pequeño, Jackson...

—¡Eh! ¡No te burles de mis frases tan geniales! —dijo Percy, mientras aumentaba todavía más el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Annabeth, pillada de sorpresa, no pudo devolverle la réplica y solamente pudo dejar escapar un nuevo gemido de placer.

Percy siguió penetrando a Annabeth sujetándola por las piernas, mientras ella se aferraba a las sábanas de la cama del hijo de Poseidón con fuerza.

—Estoy a punto de terminar, Annabeth —jadeó Percy.

—D-dentro —gimió Annabeth—. Hazlo dentro, Sesos de algas.

Sin responder, Percy apretó los dientes y se corrió dentro de su novia. Annabeth dejó escapar un último gemido al sentir todo el semen de Percy fluyendo dentro suyo.

—Y pensar que todavía tenías tanto a pesar de haberte corrido no hace mucho... —jadeó Annabeth mientras Percy se dejaba caer a su lado. Éste rió un poco y besó la frente de su novia.

Annabeth apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Percy.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Percy? —dijo Annabeth minutos más tarde—. Para tu cumpleaños voy a regalarte un libro sobre sutilezas.

* * *

 **Hola, gente.**

 **Bueno pues aquí os traigo un nuevo fic. Este fic ya había empezado a escribirlo desde hacía algo menos de un año. Pero he tardado tanto básicamente porque en muchas ocasiones me daba pereza seguirlo... Pero, ¿más vale tarde que nunca, verdad?**

 **No recuerdo exactamente porque decidí hacer una segunda parte. Creo que fue porque alguien me lo pidió o algo así. La verdad es que no lo recuerdo...**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
